Birthday Kiss
by MissKirei
Summary: It's been five years and things are completely different now. Misaki is a famous diplomat and Takumi is a Walker, they meet unlike they did before-secretly. Misaki said that time and situations change people, but have they both changed at all? If they did then what is she doing after midnight, waiting for him on the outskirts of town? They're not Romeo-Juliet, but Misa and Takumi


**||~BIRTHDAY KISS~||**

We met secretly like we had been meeting all these years. He said to me that our time was short. Then he held my wrist tightly when we walked towards his car. I didn't complain and he didn't react when I told him to not hold my hand so tight. Even though he was rough and angry, he still took a moment to watch my head as he opened the door and threw me inside. I wanted to laugh, but all of my attention went on relieving the pain in my hands.

We didn't speak on our way to wherever our rendezvous point was this time. I tried to calm my heartbeat and switched off my phone. He glanced down at me for a moment when I turned off the GPS and took out his phone from his pant pockets without asking to switch it off.

He gave me a look and taunted me on how clever I'd become. I told him time and situation changes people. Then he laughed. None of us wanted the paparazzi anyway.

The choking silence made me look out, and I realised that we were on the outskirts of the city. I felt him swallow the words that he wanted to throw at me, and how he almost hissed when I placed my hands on his thigh as he drove. He expected me to sit down and remain in the boundaries we'd set but I laughed on his face, asking him if there were any left.

The car engines halted all of a sudden and I was taken aback when the door opened. I didn't realise that he got out of the car until there was a loud sound of him slamming the doors shut with a large amount of force. Even though my heart raced with anxiousness and excitement, I still rolled my eyes at him, just to piss him off.

I asked him why he took the pain of driving us so far away when he knew that our time was short, and why didn't he bring a driver, but he didn't reply, and chose to slam me on the nearest wall instead. Hot lips pressed on my neck, hands roaming shamelessly, and the only sound of our breaths made me slip out all the thoughts that I had in my mind. I realised we were inside the place when I felt myself landing on the soft mattress. He unbuttoned my shirt using his teeth and then took his sweet time removing the straps of my sandals, just to tease me.

I sensed a snide remark when he placed chaste kisses on my knees, "Who knew you'd go from sneakers to Jimmy Choo sandals." I rolled my eyes, it was as if he'd remained the same. I rudely snatched his expensive cufflinks and threw them on the floor as if it was no deal. He seemed surprised for a moment, but he was more concerned about my bra and what it hid instead of the diamond cufflinks.

He stopped hesitating with me a long time ago, and so did I. It wasn't sweet and it lasted only for too long when suddenly he was buttoning up his shirt and putting on his pants. I felt as if I was his prostitute when he looked at me—who was currently naked when he finished putting his clothes on. I told him to get the fuck away from me because I wanted to catch up with some sleep while I was still on my cheat day. He told me to spare some of my guilty pleasures for desperate times, and I told him that he wasn't my guilty pleasure. He told me to stop lying and then he proceeded to bite my lower lip.

It was as if like he'd forgotten about the strength I kept under my petit body when I pinned him down on the bed and sat on top of him. He smirked, shamelessly, looking happy at the sight in front of him. I laughed when I unzipped his pants. The face he made when I held him was something I wouldn't forget in a long time and something that I'd keep for desperate times. He thought I was just being cocky but he stopped questioning me when I tore his shirt just to feel his abs when I moved. He asked me why I was being this way tonight, and I told him that I didn't do presents anymore, so this was the only thing I could think of in the spur of the moment when I took him in. He forgot how to speak after that.

I knew he appreciated the sight of my ass on top of his crotch when he came back from his high when he looked at me. He noticed that we hadn't kissed on the lips at all today, which meant that we hadn't kissed in six months. I laughed when I taunted him, saying that it wasn't my fault he belonged to a royal family.

He chuckled too, when he ran a hand through my hair, down my chest, taking his time, telling me that it wasn't his fault I didn't agree to marry him. I fell silent when he said that. We were still together that moment. He was completely in me and I was completely on him when I drank down the tears that had still managed to come up and show themselves. I couldn't show those tears to him, so I did the best I could. I gave him a kiss on the lips, a kiss which was passionate and a kiss which he deserved. A kiss which was pure and knew nothing about the dirty deeds we did with our lips that night. A kiss that reignited the flame inside of me. A kiss which conveyed everything which I would have said to him had we not stopped being vocal and started being more physical.

His pupils dilated the moment I pulled away, and rolled to the side, still feeling the after effects of what we had done. I just mumbled that I wouldn't be able to get up for a moment and he told me to take my time. We fell silent and he ran a hand through his tousled, after-sex hair.

I traced my fingernail on his back and he didn't say a word, so I dragged my fingernail roughly down his back instead—tracing my name on his back so hard that blood came out. He turned to the side and kissed me better than I had kissed him, moments ago. A tear slipped out of his eyes and I failed to hide my own when the words came out in a desperate whimper…

"Happy Birthday."

He nodded with a small smile of his own, and I cried out loud—the first time in five years. This was the best I could do. This was the longest I could hold myself. All facades broke and I saw him cry more when I kissed him again. He said it was almost pathetic—the state we'd been reduced to. I told him it was all good, even though I wished we stopped hiding behind false facades, taunts, and rough sex to get over our heartbreak. He stood up moments later, wiping his face and mine, putting a kiss on my forehead. Then he went on to take out two cigarettes and lighted them for the both of us.

I laughed when we sat down on the trunk of his car, moments later. Glasses of wine in one a hand and cigarette in the other, laughing, smirking, taunting each other. As if nothing had really happened. As if nothing ever happened. As if we had the perfect lives. As if we weren't broken inside. As if we liked becoming the people we now were.

As if we didn't love each other anymore.

As if we were just friends with benefits.

As if it was just about good sex.

As if we wouldn't go back to acting like strangers when this night ends.

But still… Takumi told me that this was the best birthday he'd had in the last five years, before we both drove away towards our own separate ways, towards our own separate "lives".

He also told me he liked Japanese naked cowgirls in boots.

So I told him that I'll think about it.

Then he said he wished that this was a bad dream and that he'd wake up to a happy life in which I would be sleeping beside him. I told him to stop the wishful thinking, for it was too far from the reality.

He nodded and then we went our own ways.

I didn't kiss him again for another year, and when I did, it was his birthday and I didn't pull away with teary eyes, because that was the day we got married. I wore a beautiful dress and I promised him wedding sex but we already took care of that before I walked down the aisle. There was nobody invited to our wedding but some unneeded people decided to show up. It was beautiful up until that moment but then he told me that we didn't have much time this time too, so I did what I had to do to rid us of this mess.

We weren't Romeo and Juliet, because we didn't die for each other.

But we were Takumi and Misaki—we killed each other, just to be with each other.

 **||MISS~KIREI||**

So this was another take on Takumi's birthday. Like it? Hate it? I don't know, I just wrote what came to my mind. Don't worry and Don't hate me, because I plan to write something really sweet to make up for this bittersweetness!

Happy Birthday to Takumi~!

 **||READ||REVIEW||FAVOURITE||FOLLOW||**


End file.
